


Walkin' on Sunshine

by firefly124



Series: 2015 Advent Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was sun. It was snow. It was early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkin' on Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to the prompt [winter sunrise](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/winter-sunrise_zpsc4qkwc8q.jpg).

Jo pulled the covers back up over her head and tried to get back to sleep.

“No, really, come on!” Charlie said softly shaking her shoulder. “Wake up! It will be totally worth it!”

She knew she was doomed as soon as she opened her eyes, because the next thing she knew, Jo was being shuffled into a parka and boots and out the door.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Charlie was grinning. 

Jo had to admit, the colors of the sunrise reflecting off the newly-fallen snow were kind of pretty. Still. It was stupid early. It was sun. It was snow. It was early.

Charlie’s grin faltered, and Jo knew she’d waited too long to answer.

“Not as gorgeous as you,” Jo finally managed.

Charlie’s smile shifted and her cheeks flushed, probably not (just) from the cold. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Jo’s.

Jo pulled her in close. Maybe this was worth waking up for.


End file.
